academia
by maty aritha y bluekeila
Summary: que pasa cuando la vida te da unos amigos que en un tiempo pensaste que nunca lo serian esta historia habla de ell


AVH

Academia para la paz de vampiros y humanos

UNA HISTORIA QUE RONDA MI MENTE Y NO LA HE PODIDO SACAR... ALGO PARECIDO A MI VIDA JAJAJA EN REALIDAD ES MI DIARIO PIENZO REVOLVERLA CON LA ACADEMIA DE ZERO PERO DEJEN QUE SE ME OCURRA MAS DETALLES ADVIERTO ALUGUNOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN Y OTROS NO

era una tarde de verano y yo sayuri acabo de terminar la preparatoria y al no encontrar doden inscribirme y desesperada por no perder el año escolar me anoto a la primera escuela que veo sin importarme lo que me sucederá ahora en adelante se que soy muy joven para tomar mis propias desisciones pero me he dado cuenta de que mi temperamento y mi forma de ser me llevara muy lejos me inscribi según yo en el tec de una ciudad que podría ser la tuya lo que no me esperaba que al entrar ahí cambiaria el resto de mi vida hola soy Sayuri Vampire Garcia y pertenesco a una cidad al norte en donde los jóvenes se la saben pasar al grande desde que me inscribi a esa escuela sabia que todo en mi vida iba a cambiar por que desde que llegue personas muy extrañas me han estado recibiendo primero cuando entre el director muy sonriente se presento pero estaba preocupado por un a guerra que según el llevaba siglos pero yo no entiendo nada dije con una sonrriza que si lo podía ayudar en algo me contesto que era un adorable vampiro y que me yo fuera a mi clase que ya iban a iniciar queee dije yo a las 8pm quien va tener ganas de estudiar pero en fin tome mis cosas y me dirigi a donde me había dicho todo estaba completamente oscuro me daba miedo me sentía tan indefenza pero no yo la gran Sayuri jamaz se rinde y me fui corriendo asta llegar al edificio escolar ahí me enmcontre a un sin numero de alumnos todos extraños pero que digo yo no soy nada normal me apeido Vampire pero bueno me he dado cuenta que cuando se iniciaron las clases de esta universidad las clases son un poco extrañas y extravagantes pues ustedes me diran si no la primera clase es técnicas de combates ,teoría y protección personal ,entrenamiento con pesas y acodicionamiento físico ,artes del lenguaje ,comportamiento y fisiología anima, cultura y artes las mas extrañas clases se que uno de mia apeidos es extraño pero nada en comparación a esta institución pero en fin me he topado con un chico muy solitario que se llama Leamsi que es un tipo solitario he visto que en sus ojos hay dolor y a mi no me gustan que las personas sufran pero yo tampoco me siento muy comoda en este lugar

cuando llegue nos presentamos todos si no son condes terminaron siendo alguien yo me siento que estoy diciendo yo soy muy importante ya han pasado un mes uno de nuestros maestros nos llama feo se llama Begoña tiene un carácter muy antipático no se como es que es maestra si nos dice muy feo como malvados vampiros que aparentan ser humanos pero yo no entiendo se que mis clases son extrañas por el horario pero que mas me puede pasar Leamsi me conto que aquí en la clase todos son vampiros y que su padre es uno de los mas poderosos que cuando dejo su madre a su padre el se fue con ella pero que ase poco su padre lo secuestro y lo metio a esa escuela entonces tu eres yo no lo podía creer mi único amigo en ese momento se abrió a mi y me conto un poco de su vida yo le comente de lo mas confiada que yo no era vampira que creo que fue un mal entendido con mi apeido pero que no dijera nada después de dos mese de clases entro Gavildo un chico que aparentaba que tenia una vida perfecta pero yo se que no es verdad es enviado por el padre de mi amigo a comparación con las demás vampiresas que son sumisas yo no me dejo doblegar por nadie y eso me a traido problemas de que para ellos sea sexualmente muy atractiva pero mientras estoy cerca de Gavi Leo como yo les digo a mis amigos estare segura se que ese no es mi sitio pero mis amigos son lo primero aunque a las clases no les entienda nada y sean muy difícil por ser humana el acondicionamiento físico he resisitido por mi orgullo mas que por otra cosa en este lugar todo se ha vuelto muy difícil para mi las materias los compañeros cierto dia tuve que entregar unos informes al directos Javier y ahí se me vino todo el teatrito de la vampiresa me comento que que asia yo en la clase de vampiros yo como todo una dama le respondi que el me envio ahí a mi

el director en ese momento intento aserme cosas extrañas para que me olvidara de ese lugar y de misw amigos en ese momento entro Leo y Gavi y me protegieron ellos si me aman entendí que tanto el afecto que yo les había dado ellos me lo estaban regresando

el director no podía creer lo que estaba pasando yo le dije que me sentía muy comoda con ellos y que no pensaba cambiarme que estaba perfectamente bien ahí y que guardara el secreto el trato de disuadirme pero no lo logro nunca abandono a mis amigos y esta no será la primera ves

leo me necesita el se siente mas extraño y mas fuera del lugar que nadie yo lo ago sentir bien lo reconforto y lo consuelo en sus momentos de debilidad podría desirce que soy su paño de lagrimas de los dos y de mis demás amigos hay pero bueno

me enterado de muchas cosas estos seres no son tan diferentes a nosotros como me hubiera imaginado Lissa una amiga de la academia me a contado sus problemas con su padrastro que le quería hacer daño pero me dejo de llamar Sayuri si permito que mis amigos pasen por tristezas y amrguras he estado planeando como liberar a mi amiga de su tormento creo que soy muy entrometida pero me destaco entre las demás por que no soy sumiza yo ago lo que yo quiero y lo que mi corazón mande por que ahí tengo mi razón rara filosofía mia pero he aprendido que nada me puede pasar

al dia siguiente me encuetro en el centro debido a que no tengo clases el director permitio que saliéramos a tomar un paseo mis amigos todos se fueron a sus casas pero yo desidi quedarme Leo dice que tenga cuidado que su padre ya sabe de mi pero yo no le presto atención el antes de irse me abraza y me dice que soy su felicidad y lo poco de humanidad que le queda yo le digo que no importa lo que sea siempre seras tu Leo y por eso te quiero el me abraza al igual que Gabildo el dice que emos formado una unión y que nadie nunca nos van a separar se que eso es verdad

me dirijo al centro he pasado un gran dia de descanso pero lo malo es que ya termino Leo dijo que tuviera cuidado pero ahora ya me ha puesto nerviosa debido a que me encontré consu versión adulta que me abrazo alprincipio pensé que era el pero se que no lo es por que dijo que que rico se sentía abrazar a humanos y por lo visto se ve que es un pervertido yo estoy atrapada en sus brazos y no se ni que hacer Leo me lo advirtió pero yo como niña tonta no le crei pero no llorare por mi orgullo ya me oigo como leo y gavi juntos ese tipo empezó a tocarme y a decirme cosas de que Leo tiene unos magnificos gustos yo ya no lo soporte y le tire una patada por nada no creo que no haya servido tantas horas de tortura digo acondicionamiento físico para nada el me sonríe al igual que mi Leo veo que Yen n o puede creer como reaccione

el me dijo que el y yo no teníamos futuro que el lo intento con una de mi especie y todo termino muy mal yo grite yo no soy humana el me miro y se dio una orrible carcajada pero yo seriamente dije yo soy vampire el me miro muy serio creo que el quisiera que Leo dijiera lo mismo pero creo que obligándolo no lo ara

mucha gente me dice que soy demasiado estuppida al creer que toda la gente es buena pero yo pienso que todos son buenos asta que se demuestre lo contrario veo que Yen se me acerca de nuevo me toma en sus brazos y se impresiona de que yo no le tema me empieza a platicar su historia y yo trato de comprenderlo me dice que la mama de Leo es una cazadora como yo ,yo le digo que yo no soy cazadora me cuenta que la violo ahora ya no me agarro feo me acurruco en sus brazos y me quedo dormida pero no me dio señales de que me quisiera hacer algo malo por ello me dormi ese impresiono que a ser una simple humana no les temo y mas por que me quede dormida cuando despierto estoy en una gran mansión me despierto y Leo se impresiona de que yo este ahí se acerca y me abraza diciéndome si estoy bien si no me hizo nada yo le guiño el ojo y le comento que como cree que su papa me aria algo mee rio el papa de Leo Yen también sale yo trato de que hagan las pases al principio no consigo nada pero con el paso del tiempo ago que se lleven bien ya al fin Leo acepto quien es y asta ya se deja alimentar por su padre yo no los veo contemor cuando Leo se alimenta de su padre antes lo asia de mi pero cuando veo eso yo muevo mi boca como si yo desiara también hacerlo no se que me sucede Gavildo me advirtió que no me dejara morder por nadie pero que iba hacer Leo tenia hambre y me gusto como me abrazo o no creo que me he enamorado de el el padre de Leo Yen ve mireaccion y me abraza al igual que Leo permitiéndome comer cuando estoy comiendo al igual que Leo el dice mis dos cachorros yo no entiendo nada como que sus cachorros yo tengo padres y ambos son humanos pero me gusta estar asi abrazada por que mis padres por lo ocupados que están no me dan este afecto el que yo he estado buscando el me mima y cuando ya termine me mira con ternura diciéndome mi pequeña ya terminaste yo solo afirmo y le digo que que fue lo que me paso si yo era humana el me comenta que nunca lo fui y que soy su hija de ahora en adelante ,el me dice unas palabras que me calaron la traición de tu madre nada tiene que ver con tigo tu me has devuelto a mi hijo en ese instante caigo de rodillas llorando incontrolablemente por no entender lo que paso pero si se una cosa mi madre no es un buena persona siempre ha sido malvada asiendo memoria ella me dejo sola y no se como se sintió al sser violada pero yo se que no es motivo ella siempre ha sido infeliz y el padre de Leo es bueno lo puedo sentir yo le sonrrio y digo esta bien padre el se sorprende no creyó que lo aceptaría tan rápido sin pedir nada creo que eso diferencia a mi madre de mi, yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie e visto como me ve pero al fin recordé la verdad mi madre después de engañar a mi padre Yen se fue y me dejo con su hermano y su esposa yo les hable a mis padres y le dije que me quería quedar con Yen y Leo ellos aceptaron de mii madre noo he sabido nada solo lo que se es que mejor ni lo digo ella no se merece nada será mejor que la olvide ya que ahora yo soy la princesita de mi papi Yen quien lo hubiera pensado deberedad soy su verdadera hija lo averiguo al probar de mi hay es muy bueno no fue el ultimo regalo que le dejo esa mujer su lida bebe creo que me mima mas que a Leo es que diecen que es muy difícil que nasca una hembra vampira hay ya veo por que se comportaban asimis demás compañeros pero en fin yo se me defender muy bien ,lo único malo es que yo no podre ser novia de mi Leo Pero ya veremos que are yo no conozco la palabra rendición se que mi nuevo padre tambien quiere que nos cambiemos de academia por un problema que surgio la academia se llama Cross y lastimosamente queda muy lejos en ese momento nos subimios a una limosina para ir a nuestro nuevo hogar.

quien sabe lo que nos espera al llegar ahi solo se que debemos de llegar para que haiga paz entre vampiros y humanos ya que es un cazador el que la administra me despedi tristemente de mis amigos y me fui con leo a ese lugar quien sabe lo que nos depare el destino tambien voy acompañada de algunas personas que no conosco pero en fin seran mis nuevos amigos en el futufo

+asta aqui por hoy


End file.
